Sherlock Holmes meets 007
by Haley Moore
Summary: Pretty much same as the title. An old threat is awakened, and 007 must stop it with the aid of a certain P.I. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes meets 007 

A/N: Well, for some very strange reason, I have become very interested in the James Bond saga. I thought it might be a pleasant idea for the first and last Gentleman spy, and the worlds first and greatest detective to join forces. Unfortunately though, James Bond was born around the time Holmes was either dead, or too old to do the things he was previously able to do. So, I had to come up with something totally unbelievable. And don't worry if you know nothing about James Bond. I explain everything in the fic. (But for those of you who do, this James Bond is the Pierce Brosnan 007) Enjoy!

Bond's flat 1957 3:39 a.m.

The phone rang. 007 hated that sound. He looked over at the alarm clock. It was the red phone, which either meant that it was a mission, an interesting development, or another woman in the mood. All disasters that he naturally dealt with. He picked up the phone, and M was on the line. M was the mastermind behind Bond's secret agent society, M16. The Queenpin of the British spy.

"Hello. 007?" Said M.

"Good eh….morning ma'am." Bond said in a tired voice. "How long has it been….six hours?"

"007, something important is going on. We need you down here at headquarters ASAP. I know how much you like fast cars, so arrival in two hours will not be acceptable." And he hung up.

Bond rushed as fast as he could. Missions always intrigued him. They were always so much more fun than mundane existence. "Then again," Thought Bond. "my existence hasn't been an exceptionally boring one." He hopped in his Aston Martin Volante his fastest vehicle, and speed away.

He got to headquarters in twenty minutes, possibly a record for him. He scanned his ID on the electric scantron attached to the wall, and walked into a large room where the Q branch tested new equipment. There was a huge metal machine. It had two large caps on it, and in the middle was like a thin, long glass case, big enough to fit a human inside. (It resembled a water bottle, but sandwiched between two upside-down ice-cream cones.)

Bond smiled. He knew Q's work anywhere. Q was in charge of the gadgets, and the technical work. They always shared a sort of big/little brother relationship. Men in white walked across the room. Bond gasped in dismay, when he saw a man casually typing away on his lab top, when the chair ejected itself, and then quickly blew up with the chap still in the air. Bond grinned at Q as he walked in with M.

"Greetings 007." Greeted a tired old Q. Bond exchanged greetings with Q and M.

"Won't you sit down Q?" Asked Bond, gesturing to an identical chair to the ejecting one.  
"Oh, grow up 007!" Exclaimed Q exasperated. M grew impatient.

"Now that you two have had your casual morning quarrels, let's bare the briefing shall we?" M lead the two gentlemen over to the large machine.

"007, are you well acquainted with your history?"

"Relatively"

"Ever hear of Professor James Moriarty?"

"Rings a bell"

"Or Sherlock Holmes?"

"Ah yes! The famous detective. Died 1924, the same year I was born…. Moriarty was his enemy if I recall?"

"Indeed. Grew up with excellent education, and wealth. Became mathematics tutor in a small university. Reputation spoiled by dark rumors. Set up as army coach. Met Sherlock Holmes 1891. Died at Reichenbach Falls in Meringen, Switzerland…"

"Yes M, that's all very well, and good. But I do not wish to have my slumber interrupted by this petty history lesson. Is there something important, or not!"

"Oh be patient 007. Of coarse this is all necessary. Now may I continue?….. It seems that a very dangerous Irishman, by the name of Carney Tracey (which means victorious and war-like in the Irish name-sense) has managed to somehow "reincarnate" Moriarty. Even though Moriartyis five decade-year old threat, he is still a threat nonetheless.Now know this, I have complete trust in you 007. But no one…Not even you have the ability, nor brain-power to stop this man..."

"Thanks M." Said 007 dryly.

"… However there was only one man who ever could….Q has devised this machine specifically for the purpose of cell rehabilitation." And on that note a see-through glass coffin was wheeled in with a carcass inside it. The men set to work on placing the body inside the tank, however one of the men accidentally dropped it.

"Respect for the dead is just not the same as it used to be." Commented Bond.

"Oh, grow up 007." retorted Q.

"As I was saying…" M continued. "There was only one man who is capable of the destruction of Moriarty. If Tracey can redeem a man, why can't M16?" Just then the men closed the doors to the machine, a whit light shown throughout the room, and after it was done, out stepped a tall man with piercing gray eyes, with jet black hair, a piercing hawk like nose, and naked. He realized this right before a man came, and rapped a towel around him. He looked up at the two men, and the lady. She spoke.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. Sherlock Holmes of the 19th era."

A/N: Well, How did you like it? I know it's short, and Holmes is barely in it, but it was only the intro. More to come! (And pretty damn funny stuff too I might add…)


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes meets 007 Chapter 2 

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I'm not really into James Bond anymore, but I got such good reviews…This one is for all you faithful reviewers! (if there's another story you want me to add more to, you have but to name it! Also I have been slacking a lot, seems I have run fresh out of ideas, can anybody help)  
Enjoy!

Bond raised an eyebrow. He didn't like having partners, they slowed him down and usually ended up dying or worse. Women were at the bottom of his list for reliable partnership, but perhaps a dead detective should have made the bottom too.

"007, this will be your partner. He is not a woman so you should have no trouble concentrating." M said, flashing Bond a look that says her statement was more of an order than a joke. Q giggled. Sherlock Holmes did not speak but rather preferred to observe. This was not Sussex, it was not the year 1924, these people needed him for something, and he needed clothes. It was rather un-gentleman-like to be in this condition in front of a woman (or anyone for that matter)

M looked at Holmes. "Mr. Holmes, this is the year 1957. You have been rehabilitated so to speak for the purpose of the well-being of England as well as the civilized world…" An assistant came suddenly and handed a phone to M, obviously there was some business that had something to do with oil refineries in the Middle-East.

"I'm afraid I have business elsewhere, Moneypenny will find clothing for you and will brief you on the situation. Best of luck to you Mr. Holmes." And with that M left. Moneypenny right on queue escorted Holmes to another location in the building.

4:29am headquarters

Bond was sure he'd fall asleep by now. "I hate getting woken up at three-something in the morning. Time is on my hit-list!" He grumbled. He actually was used to this sort of treatment, but now he was quite grumpy. The constantly injecting man in the chair still amused him however.

Sherlock Holmes entered the room and walked towards Bond who was sitting on a desk chair. Holmes by this time was wearing a standard black suit with a black tie and leather shoes. (He preferred his tweed-coat.)

"I trust you've had a pleasant morning?" Bond asked. Holmes opened his mouth to say his first words in the 20th century.

"Indeed Mr. Bond, thank you. You have a nice taste towards tobacco , I see you favor Jamaican." Holmes commented taking a seat on a chair nearby. Bond raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Holmes I haven't smoked yet today, and I have just woken up. How could you possibly know my preferences towards tobacco? I suppose you'll say that it's "elementary" "

Holmes giggled. " Oh but it is sir, I assure you! How do I also know for example that you enjoy gambling, and the enjoy of a woman's company?" Bond raised an eyebrow. "Evidently because it is so elementary my boy. I see that the bottom of your right shoe the clear remains of tobacco are traceable (obviously you stamped the cigar on the ground instead of using a tray) and if in fact you're not aware I have written a treatise on tobacco of all kinds. Although that was almost a century ago, the Jamaicans have changed little in their methods. When I see thin indications on the insides of both thumbs I can only deduce a liking towards card games, and what would an agent want with card games I ask you? Gambling, and the thrill of the game. You're liking of the opposite sex is referred from the blonde strand of hair I see on your suit, as well as the red and black and brown ones. Not to mention I noticed the look you gave that young lady Moneypenny, what else could I calculate?"

As soon as Holmes was finished Q approached.

"Good to see we're getting along well. Come Mr. Holmes, let's show some new little toys to Bond then?" Holmes laughed quietly.

A/N Please review! Thanks everyone! Should I continue (is there another story you want me to write or continue? Help needed! Challenge me if you want!)


End file.
